


Recalibrate

by GovernorKristique



Series: Acquiescence [11]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: Vicky Kosta's arrival at Wentworth complicates things for Jodie. When she doesn't know what to do about her complex feelings for Joan, she turns to Ms. Murphy for help. When Joan is viciously attacked, Jodie must make a decision.TW: Joan's ganging scene is addressed in this fic. I write about what happened before and after, but do not address the sexual assault scene directly. However, this fic might be upsetting to some. Read safely friends <3
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Jodie Spiteri
Series: Acquiescence [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050788
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Brenda Murphy walked into Joan’s unit and dismissed the officer assigned to her guard. She knocked gently on Joan’s door and quietly closed it behind her once the raven-haired woman let her in. “You’ll never guess who Wentworth’s newest prisoner is,” she said playfully. Joan smirked as she ran a brush through her long, dark hair. “Well I sincerely hope it’s Victoria Kosta given how generously I’ve compensated Ms. Miles for her services,” Joan drawled. “Right you are,” Brenda grinned. “Excellent. Which unit is she staying in?” Joan asked. “H1,” Brenda said sheepishly. Joan paused and turned to face the officer. “Jodie’s unit? Are you fucking kidding me,” she muttered. “Sorry doll, couldn’t talk VinegarTits out of it. Insisted on keeping her close to Bea, you know, to make sure she doesn’t try to bring any gear in,” Brenda shrugged. “Hm. A surprisingly competent decision for a Governor to make. Ms. Bennett is certainly full of surprises,” Joan murmured sarcastically. She put her hairbrush down and looked at herself in the mirror. “Any word from Jodie?” she asked quietly. Brenda shook her head. “Nah, she doesn’t say much. But you saw her in the yard. She clearly read your letter Joan. I was watching her face, you still mean something to the girl,” Brenda said. Joan offered a sad smile. “I truly hope you’re right...anyway, do you know who’s on my guard for Sunday evening? There’s something I’ll need from them,” she inquired. “Pretty sure it’s Smiles,” Murphy responded. “Perfect. In the meantime, there’s something I need you to do,” she said. 

\---

“Vicky? There’s something I need to ask you…” Jodie shifted uncomfortably in her spot on Kosta’s bed. “Yeah Jodes, what’s up?” she asked casually as she coated her fingernails with black polish. “I know you made an anonymous tip to the police about my father’s death,” Jodie said softly. Kosta looked uncomfortable as she wiped a tiny spot of nail polish from the skin of her finger. “Nah, wasn’t me. You said it was a suicide, right?” she replied with less tact than one would expect from such a statement. Jodie took a breath and stood up to join Kosta at the sink. “I heard the police recording. It was obviously your voice, so let’s cut the shit, okay?” she asserted. Kosta gave Jodie a once-over as she crossed her arms, being careful not to smudge her nails. “So what if I did? I was only looking out for ya Jodes,” she insisted. Jodie took a deep breath, “in the recording, you said something about a tall, dark-haired woman admitting she did it. What was all that about?” Jodie pressed. Vicky sighed and jerked her head towards the bed, encouraging Jodie to sit back down. Jodie sat and waited patiently for her ex girlfriend to explain. “Look I didn’t want to make things harder for you at the time. But I came to your dad’s funeral. Tried to anyway. I was having a smoke outside before going in, and that woman who claimed to be your aunt showed up. She told me she killed your old man, and threatened to do the same to me if I ever told anyone,” she admitted. Jodie’s mouth opened in surprise, “what the fuck…” Jodie muttered under her breath. “Jodes what was going on between the two of ya anyhow? She clearly had a thing for you,” Kosta pressed. Jodie chuckled and shook her head, “no, that’s ridiculous, she’s a friend of my mum’s,” she insisted. Kosta rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, “don’t give me that crap, I called her out on it and she admitted she was fucking you. That’s why she chased me away from you, isn’t it?” Kosta seethed. Jodie sighed and nodded. “Fine. Yes, we had...a thing. Happy?” Jodie huffed. Kosta tilted her head and cupped Jodie’s chin. “No, I’m not happy. I really liked you Jodie, and you...chose _ her _ ? A woman old enough to be your  _ mother _ ? It’s a bit fucked,” Kosta trailed. “Yeah. I know. I’m sorry Vicky...I really didn’t want to hurt you. Honest,” Jodie said sincerely. Kosta sighed and sat down next to Jodie, putting her hand on her thigh. “I’m sorry too. I should’ve...fought harder for you. Although to be honest I was scared shitless she’d hunt me down. Seems stupid now, doesn’t it?” Kosta chuckled. Jodie chuckled as well and shook her head. “No, not really. Knowing Joan she probably would have,” she admitted. “Well, that was a long time ago,” Kosta said quietly as she squeezed Jodie’s thigh. “Almost feels like a lifetime…” Jodie trailed as she looked down at Kosta’s hand. Kosta shifted closer to Jodie and cupped her cheek. She stared into Jodie’s eyes, and Jodie stared back as her heart beat faster. Jodie’s breath hitched as Kosta’s gaze fell to her lips. She slowly moved towards Jodie, hesitating an inch away from her mouth. Jodie covered Kosta’s hand on her thigh with her own and sighed as Kosta pressed her lips to hers. Jodie closed her eyes and melted into a kiss that felt so familiar, and yet so foreign at the same time. 

Kosta tossed her arms around Jodie’s neck and pulled her close, parting her lips and grazing Jodie’s tongue with her own. Jodie responded in kind by wrapping her arms around Kosta’s waist, and sucking her bottom lip. “Mmm...I missed you Jodes,” Kosta said as Jodie turned her attention to her neck, kissing and sucking her smooth skin. Kosta shifted her hips, feeling a warm rush to her core as Jodie ran her fingers through her hair. “Shut the door,” Jodie whispered breathlessly. Kosta jumped up as Jodie scooted back and leaned against the wall. Jodie tossed her hoodie aside and unhooked her bra underneath her shirt, pulling the straps through her sleeves and dropping it on the ground. Kosta straddled her lap and grazed Jodie’s neck with her lips as she reached under her white t-shirt and cupped her breasts in her hands. She softly circled her thumbs around Jodie’s nipples as she slowly ground her hips. Jodie unzipped Kosta’s sweater and slid her hands inside her shirt, pushing the cups of her bra further up her chest. She softly caressed her breasts as Kosta returned her lips to Jodie’s. Jodie pulled at the sleeves of Kosta’s teal and broke the kiss for a moment. “Take this off,” Jodie whispered. Kosta wriggled out of her sweater and pulled her shirt over her head, abandoning her bright pink bra along with it. Jodie took her nipple in her mouth, sucking softly as Kosta rubbed her thumb over both of Jodie’s, coaxing them to harden. Jodie slid her hand into Kosta’s knickers and lightly circled her clit as Kosta raised herself up on her knees to open herself up more to Jodie’s touch. “Fuck Jodie…” Kosta moaned as the girl ran her fingers up and down the glistening wetness inside of her folds. Jodie eased two fingers inside and pumped them in and out at a gentle pace as her thumb caressed Kosta’s clit. “Oh god…” Kosta gasped. “Harder or softer?” Jodie asked. “Harder,” Kosta whimpered as she worked her hips up and down, fucking Jodie’s fingers as she placed her hands on her shoulders to steady herself. Kosta kissed her lips, her cheeks, and her neck as she ground into Jodie. The girl had forgotten how affectionate Vicky could be in the bedroom. It was nice, and kind of unsettling all at the same time. Kosta sucked her bottom lip sweetly as she held Jodie close. Jodie thrust a little harder as she sucked her nipple and pressed into her clit, admiring the way Kosta’s smokey eyes tightened when she was about to come. “Are you close?” Jodie asked softly. “Mmhmm,” Kosta stammered as she clutched a fistful of Jodie’s hair. “Motherfuck...shit...goddamn…” she moaned as she came. A tiny smile crept across Jodie’s face as she listened to the abrasive girl coming undone. “That was  _ fucking _ amazing,” Kosta said as she grinned and bit her lip. “Here, I’ll get off and you lie down,” Kosta said as she shuffled back. “Oh, um...I can’t. Wrong time of the month…” Jodie trailed. “Well that blows. I’ll getcha next time, pinky promise,” Kosta smiled as she offered her smallest finger to Jodie. Jodie wrapped her pinky around Kosta’s and giggled to herself. Kosta looked up as an announcement interrupted the fun. “All prisoners must report to their assigned work duties in ten minutes,” Ms. Bennett’s voice boomed over the loudspeaker. “Ugh, gross. Whereabouts are you working?” Kosta asked. “Kitchen. You?” Jodie replied. “Laundry,” Kosta rolled her eyes. “Well that’s good, the top dog always works the steam press, so you’ll be close to Bea,” Jodie smiled. “Hey, whatever helps survive this shithole, right?” Kosta grinned. Jodie got dressed and turned to leave before Kosta grabbed her hand. “Hey. I’m glad to have you here Jodie,” she smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Yeah, me too,” Jodie smiled. Her face fell as she left the unit, guilt clenching her fragile heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

“...she  _ wants _ Bea to bash her?” Linda asked incredulously. Brenda took a long drag from her cigarette and nodded. “Figures it’ll happen sooner or later, may as well get it sorted now,” she explained. “Personally I think she’s right. If Bea doesn’t do it, someone else will. And they might not stop at a bashing,” Brenda said. Linda took a puff and nodded. “I suppose so. It’s just...fuck, I don’t even know. If you’d have asked me a year ago if I thought things would be how they are now…” Linda trailed, “you’d’ve told me to get fucked?” Brenda grinned. Linda chuckled and nodded. “So what’s the plan?” Linda asked. “She wants you to bring Bea to her unit after lights out one night so they can discuss it. If Smith agrees, then you’ll bring her to the showers the next mornin’, and Bea will kick her ass there. The women get their pound of flesh, and Bea gets to be the hero,” Brenda said softly. “Why couldn’t she just wait it out in protection like a reasonable person?” Linda scoffed. Brenda touched Linda’s arm and exhaled her smoke. “You know why,” she said softly. Linda sighed and nodded. “Think she’s got a chance in hell at getting her back? Seems pointless to me,” she shrugged. Brenda stubbed out her cigarette as she thought about it. “Tough to say. Jodie thinks Joan killed her father, can’t say I blame her for keeping her space. But she clearly still cares...you can see it in her eyes,” Brenda said cautiously. Linda scoffed and playfully punched Brenda’s arm. “Look at you going all soft Murphy,” she teased. “Yeah yeah, joke all you want. What can I say? I’m a sucker for a lezzo love story,” she retorted. “Even if it’s fucked?” Linda chuckled. “Even if it’s fucked,” Brenda grinned. Linda stubbed out her cigarette and hooked her arm around Brenda’s neck. “Well then you’re in the right place. Welcome to Wentworth where the pay is low, the hours are long, but at least there’s enough lovesick lezzos running around to keep it interesting,” she joked as she gave Brenda’s arm a playful smack. “Heh,” Brenda chuckled. “Let’s just hope these ones make it out alive,” she said solemnly, her change of tone dampening the lighthearted mood. The two stood silently for a long moment, wondering what would become of Jodie and the former governor. “Well, on the bright side, we should go to The Toucan later. We’re drinking on Ferguson tonight,” Linda said brightly. “God love ya,” Brenda grinned as she kissed the top of Linda’s head. Linda shrugged away and tousled her hair, “fuck off Murphy, I hate it when you do that,” she grumbled as she noticed the red lipstick on the tip of her fingers. “Quit being dramatic, you can wash it out,” Brenda rolled her eyes. “I still got 2 hours left of my shift you dickhead,” Linda spat. “Oh calm down blondie,” Brenda laughed. “Asshat,” Linda muttered trying to wipe the lipstick from her hair. 

\---

Brenda knocked at Jodie’s cell door. Jodie looked up from her journal and waved her in. “What do you want Ms. Murphy?” she asked. Brenda smiled and sat down next to her. “Just wanted to see how you’re doin’, that’s all,” she replied. “I’m fine. Why?” Jodie huffed as she stared the officer down. “Alright then, I’ll cut to the chase. Did you read the letter?” Brenda asked. Jodie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “And how is that any of your business Ms. Murphy?” Jodie retorted. Brenda sighed and put her hand on Jodie’s knee. “Look kid, I know you’re in a shit situation. I’m not gonna tell ya what to do, alright? But you should read it. Might bring you some clarity, or closure or...I don’t know, something,” she trailed. Jodie let out an abrupt sigh. “Of course I read it,” she said quietly. “And?” Brenda pressed. “And nothing! I don’t understand what she wants from me! She kills my father and then writes all of these...nice and lovely things? It isn’t fair! Why can’t she just let me go?!” Jodie’s lip quivered as her eyes filled with tears. “Same reason you haven’t been able to let her go darlin’,” Brenda said softly. Jodie sniffed and wiped her tears with her sleeve. “And why’s that?” she asked quietly. “Easy. Love’s a bitch,” Brenda chuckled. Jodie giggled softly and nodded. “Yep. It really is,” she said as she took a deep breath. “Do you want to see her again?” Brenda asked gently. “I don’t know. I really don’t know if I can…” Jodie thought aloud. Brenda nodded empathetically. “Well, if it so happened that you wanted to respond to her letter...I’d make sure she received it,” she said quietly as she rubbed Jodie’s back. “Thanks,” Jodie sighed. “I’m...not sure. I just...don’t know how things got so bad,” she said as her lip trembled. Brenda smiled and grasped her shoulder. “It’ll turn out love. You’re a strong girl, yeah?” she encouraged. Jodie offered a tiny smile as she rested her elbows on her knees. “I don’t even know what I would say…” she pondered. “Well, what do you  _ want _ to say?” Brenda pressed gently. Jodie shook her head and bit her lip. “That I love her. That I hate her. I wish I never met her. I miss her every day. That I wish none of this happened and we could just go back to the way things used to be,” Jodie whispered as she wiped her tears away. She covered her face with her hands as Brenda pulled her close. “Shh...it’s alright darlin’,” she whispered soothingly. “Ms. Murphy, she was everything to me,” Jodie trembled, her voice nearly a squeal as she sobbed into Brenda’s jacket. “I know love,” she said softly as she stroked Jodie’s hair. Brenda let out a defeated sigh as she squeezed Jodie’s shoulder. “Would it help if...hmm,” she hesitated, unsure if she should share what she knew. “What?” Jodie asked earnestly as she wiped the back of her hands across her eye. “Do you want to know why she did it?” Brenda asked quietly. “Oh...wow, um...she told you?” Jodie asked suspiciously. “Yeah. She’s not the most forthcoming of women, I’ll give ya that. But she trusts me. I  _ was _ putting my arse on the line to break ya out of here, hey?” Brenda teased. Jodie smiled softly. “I guess that’s true,” she chuckled. “I think it might help...even if you can’t forgive her, at least you might be able to understand. A little bit,” Brenda said. Jodie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Okay. Tell me,” Jodie whispered. 

Brenda took a heavy breath.“Right. Your father apparently found out about the two of you. He was furious of course. He called Joan to the house, and from what she says, he lunged for her first. He was unhinged. Broke a wine bottle and everything. So she...defended herself, I guess,” Brenda said softly, holding Jodie’s hand to comfort the girl. “He knew?” Jodie asked in a tiny voice. “How?” she wondered. “Seems you’re quite the talented writer Jodie. Have a knack for the details,” Brenda hinted. Jodie’s lips parted and her eyes widened. “Oh no...he was never supposed to find out. No one was! Why the fuck did he read my journal, that’s...such an invasion of my privacy!” Jodie’s eyes welled with tears, her chest swelling with anger and hurt. She pulled her hand away from Brenda’s and ran her fingers through her hair, clutching her brunette tresses. Brenda watched her cautiously, giving her a moment to process everything. “That’s awful. I can’t imagine what he must have thought...or felt. I hadn’t even told him I wasn’t straight...he must’ve been disgusted with me,” Jodie said sadly. “No love. He was your father, he loved ya. Now I’m not one to pry so I don’t know the details, but nothing you could’ve written about Joan would’ve made him love ya less. It was  _ her _ he was angry at,” Brenda sighed. Jodie nodded slowly and stood up, making her way to the sink to fill her mug with some much needed water. She swallowed a few sips and leaned against the sink. “Do  _ you _ think it was self defence? Do you believe her Ms. Murphy?” Jodie asked quietly. Brenda inhaled a deep breath as she thought carefully about how to respond. Conversations as difficult as these ones are best had over a cigarette. “Somewhat. I trust she was defending herself, sounds like he was losing his bloody mind. But no, I don’t think she had to shoot him, you know how strong she is on her own. I reckon she could’ve had him in a chokehold in seconds,” Brenda said slowly. Jodies eyes welled with tears as she nodded. “But she knew that he was giving ya drugs, so I think she was blinded by her anger. You know how protective she was of you darlin’. Probably wasn’t even thinking when she pulled the trigger. I think she just...” Brenda trailed. “Lost control” Jodie muttered softly. “Yeah. Lost control,” Brenda nodded. “Shit…” Jodie shook her head and sighed. Brenda stood up and tossed her arm around Jodie’s shoulders. “You gonna be okay kid?” she asked softly. Jodie nodded and rested her head on Brenda’s shoulder. “I have to be, right?” she whispered. Brenda nodded and rubbed Jodie’s shoulder affectionately. “I still don’t know if I can forgive her Ms. Murphy...I don’t know if I ever will,” she said slowly. “But I’m grateful to know how it happened...it helps a little, I guess,” she said. Brenda offered her a small smile and kissed her forehead. Jodie was thankful for the maternal comfort Ms. Murphy offered. She was missing her mother terribly, and her body was starved for affection. “Ah, shit,” Brenda muttered as she rubbed her thumb across the lipstick stain she left on the young girl’s olive skin. “I really need to stop wearing this crap,” she murmured. Jodie giggled quietly. “Right, I need to get going. Vinega-the Governor will have my head if I don’t get back to my post,” Brenda said. Jodie nodded as the officer turned to leave. “Ms. Murphy?” she said quietly. “Yeah darlin’?” she turned to face the prisoner. Jodie bit her lip and crossed her arms, shrugging her shoulders as if she were cold. “I can’t....write her a letter. Not yet, at least. But can you just tell her...that I’m sorry?” Jodie asked meekly. Brenda smiled warmly and nodded. “I won’t be on her watch again for a few days so it’ll take some time. But of course I will love,” she replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jodie sat at the picnic table with Bea and her crew, engrossed in a novel she borrowed from the prison library. “Oy, Jodie,” Bea muttered. Jodie looked up as Bea jutted her chin. Jodie followed Bea’s gazed and watched as Lucy Gambaro passed something to Kosta. “What’s your girlfriend doing with Juice and her crew, hm?” Bea asked as Kosta pocketed the mysterious item. Jodie’s mouth opened slightly as she furrowed her eyebrow. “I...don’t know. And she’s not my girlfriend,” she said stupidly, wondering why the hell she said it as the words tumbled out of her mouth. “You know my stance on drugs, yeah?” Bea said as she arrested Jodie’s gaze. “Yep, of course. I’ll...talk to her,” Jodie stammered. “Good. You can let her know that if I find drugs in our unit, or anywhere in the prison, I’m holding her personally responsible,” Bea threatened. “I’ll take care of it. I promise,” Jodie said softly. 

\---

Jodie knocked on Kosta’s door as she watched her ex girlfriend smoothing down the sheets on her mattress. “Hey hot stuff,” Kosta grinned as she wrapped her arms around Jodie and grabbed her arse. She pressed her lips to Jodie’s, pushing her tongue against her lips. Jodie softly pulled away and wrapped her arms around Kosta’s neck. “Vicky, there’s something I wanted to ask you about,” she said cautiously. “Yeah, whats up?” Kosta said casually as she kissed Jodie’s neck. Jodie stepped back, breaking their embrace and quietly closed the door behind her. “What’re you doing with Juice and her boys? Bea saw you with them out in the yard and she’s sus,” she whispered. Kosta smirked and shook her head. “Nah, you don’t gotta worry babe. Just a little business venture. I’m not using, just selling,” Kosta affirmed. Jodie cupped Kosta’s cheek in her hand and looked into her eyes. “Vicky, you can’t. Bea’s top dog, and she’s very against drugs. If she finds out you’re dealing, she’ll crush your hand in the steam press. Trust me, I’ve seen her do it,” Jodie warned softly. Kosta scoffed as she took Jodie’s hand in her own and kissed her knuckles. “She would have to catch me then, wouldn’t she?” she looked at Jodie with pleading eyes. Jodie sighed as she held both of Kosta’s hands in her own. “Vicky I don’t want you getting mixed up with Juice. She’s a fucking creep. Besides I...can’t be around the gear. You know that,” she said softly. Kosta sighed softly and ran her thumb along Jodie’s lip. “Nah she’s harmless. I can take care of myself baby, you know that. And I promise to keep the gear away from you. I’ll get Juice to store it in her cell so that it’s not in our unit, okay?” Kosta said gently. Jodie sighed and shrugged. “Fine. I won't lag but I hope you know what you’re doing,” she said. “Always do,” Kosta joked. “Now, we got some time before dinner…” she said seductively as she ran her fingers down Jodie’s chest. “I’m...not really in the mood. Sorry,” Jodie shuffled uncomfortably. “No worries,” Kosta smiled and kissed Jodie’s cheek. “Want me to braid your hair?” she offered. Jodie smiled as she remembered the nights Vicky would play with her hair as they watched movies together. For such an aggressive soul, she truly was adorably affectionate where it counted. “Sure,” she agreed. Kosta sat on her bed and Jodie got comfortable on the floor between her legs. 

Jodie closed her eyes as she felt comforted by the soft bristles cascading over her scalp. “Mmm this is nice,” she sighed. “Thought you might like it,” Kosta grinned. She put the hairbrush aside and ran her fingers through Jodie’s hair, letting her fingernails flutter across her neck, remembering how much Jodie enjoyed that. “Jodes, I’m sorry...I know you cared for that woman, but she did kill your dad. I stuffed it up. I should have gone to the police. I shouldn’t have been such a coward. You and your mum deserve justice…” Kosta trailed as she began parting Jodie’s hair into sections. “No, I wouldn’t have wanted you to put yourself on the line like that. Joan’s...not one to mess with. It’s okay,” Jodie said quietly. Kosta began plaiting Jodie’s brunette locks as she kissed the top of her head. “It just sickens me that we’re stuck in here, and she’s roaming free after what she did to your old man. She should be the one wasting away in this fucking hellhole,” Kosta murmured. Jodie opened her eyes and swallowed. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, she _ is _ serving time here,” she said hesitantly. Kosta paused, leaving Jodie’s hair half-done. “What for?” she asked. Jodie sighed and brought her legs to her chest, rested her elbows on her knees. “I accused her of torturing me...and sexual assault. She got charged, so she’ll be here for the next few years I reckon,” Jodie admitted. Kosta’s mouth fell open and she rested a hand on Jodie’s shoulder, squeezing softly. “Did she?” she whispered gently. Jodie shook her head, “no, no. Our relationship was nothing like that. When I found out what she did to my dad, I wanted revenge. Just...wanted her to suffer I guess,” she said sadly. Kosta furrowed her brow as she returned to braiding Jodie’s hair. “So why didn’t you just tell them she killed your dad?” Kosta inquired. Jodie bit her lip as she thought carefully about how to explain. “I couldn’t do that to her. I wanted her to pay for what she did, but I didn’t want her to die in here…” she said quietly. Kosta secured Jodie’s braid with a hair tie and squeezed both of her shoulders. “Yeah I get it. What a fucking mess, hey?” she said empathetically. Jodie nodded with a tiny smile, “a fucking mess is right,” she replied. Jodie stood up and allowed Kosta to pull her into a hug. “Don’t worry Jodes. Bea clearly likes ya and she seems like a badass bitch!” she joked. “Besides, you know I won’t let that psycho do anything to you,” she promised as she gave Jodie a hard squeeze. “Thanks Vicky,” Jodie said softly. But that wasn’t what she was afraid of. Jodie lay awake most nights until the early hours ever since Joan had been released back into general. The women were angry, and despite the correctional officers’ best efforts to hush them up, the prison was alive at night with the chants of “Freak! Freak! Freak!” echoing down the corridors. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Did you adjust the cameras?” Joan inquired. “Not yet,” Ms. Miles replied quietly. Linda swiftly led Joan down the corridor towards the showers. Bea had agreed to bash Ferguson, but little did Joan know that Smith had hidden a shiv in her sleeve. The top dog wasn’t sure if she’d have the courage to use it, but the women wanted the Freak to be dealt with, and it was her job to deliver. 

_ It’s just pain, it’s just pain, _ Joan thought to herself as Linda checked to ensure the shower was clear. The top dog bashing her was a necessity. Joan knew her time in general was limited, and unless the women were satisfied that justice had been served for the crimes she committed as Governor, she wouldn’t last long enough to get to Jodie. Joan undressed and pulled the shower curtain back. She closed her eyes as the warm water washed over her body. “Odin...dva...tri...chetyre…” she counted under her breath, trying to calm her mind. She began to settle as the painkillers Ms. Miles had mercifully smuggled in for her began to kick in. As she heard the door swing open, she turned to face Bea Smith, the most worthy adversary she’d ever had. She wasn’t fond of the redheaded woman, but she respected her. Her mouth dropped open as she came face to face with Juice and the boys instead. “Surprise,” Juice grinned wickedly. She heard the door open again and looked up, praying that Bea had come. Instead, she was met with an evil grin and the menacing glare of Victoria Kosta. 

\----

Bea’s heart dropped as she swung the door open and saw Joan Ferguson bleeding on the floor. Joan eyed the shiv in Bea’s hand, and tried her hardest to channel the powerhouse of a woman she used to be. Her body trembled as she came back into herself. She was dizzy, and thirsty, and felt oddly out of touch with her surroundings. She blinked back tears as she tried to ignore the pain coursing through her body. “Are you going to kill me...or help me?” she challenged. Bea’s lip quivered as she scrunched her eyes and tried to decide what to do. “Who did this?” she demanded. Joan mustered a chuckle as she reached for her clothing. “Doesn’t matter,” she husked. “Please just help me get dressed,” she stammered, her voice wincing as searing pain rendered her hardly mobile. Bea hesitated, her face contorting into an empathetic grimace. She tucked the shiv in her sock and knelt down to help the tall woman. “Officer Miles!” she called. “Officer Miles!” she shouted a little louder as she grabbed Joan’s t-shirt and helped her put it on. “God…” Joan said shakily as her body shivered, her breathing erratic. Linda finally arrived, shocked at the scene before her. “Jesus! What the fuck have you done?!” she interrogated Bea. “She’s been ganged. Who passed me in the corridor?” Bea shot back. “No one, everyone’s in the dining room,” Linda replied, her lip quivering. “Yeah well obviously not everyone,” Bea retorted. “I’ve got to call it in,” Linda said, her heart beating quickly with panic as she reached for her radio. “No! Don’t call in,” Bea said softly. Linda’s eyes welled with tears as her breathing became more burdensome. “Look at her!” she exclaimed. “I’m alright. I’m alright...I’m alright,” Joan insisted through shaky breaths. “Help me get her dressed and back to her unit,” Bea instructed. Linda froze, she could hear her heart beating in her ears as her chest swelled with guilt. “Jesus Christ! Focus Miles or else we’ll both be in the shit!” Bea shouted. “Come on!” Linda knelt down and helped cover Joan with her robe. “Just breathe,” Bea said quietly to Joan as they helped her up. Joan winced as the pain shot through body once more, struggling to stand on her feet. 

“Let’s get you inside,” Linda said softly as she helped Joan to her unit. “Quick...inside...okay,” Linda said quietly as she helped the trembling woman into her cell. Joan whimpered as the blonde officer helped her. Joan tumbled and fell face-first into her bed, her knees hitting the cold concrete of the floor. Riddled with guilt, Linda helped her up and pulled her blanket aside. “It’s okay...just get on the bed…” she said quietly as she used all of her strength to help Joan under the covers. Joan’s grimaces and whimpers broke Linda’s heart as she fought back tears. “I need to get the nurse,” she insisted. “No. No I told you...I’m alright,” Joan stammered. “Who did this to you?” Linda asked as she rubbed Joan’s shoulder. Joan shook her head erratically as her body shivered, cold sweat forming across her face. “I’m so sorry,” Linda whispered as tears collected in her eyes. She stroked Joan’s hair, desperately hoping to comfort the woman, if even only a little. “Just…get Jodie. Please…” Joan heaved, her body ablaze in agony. “Joan I…I don’t know if-” Linda stuttered. Joan grasped her hand and arrested her gaze. “Please…” she whispered desperately, her voice cracking as she cried. Linda nodded sadly and pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She raised the phone to her ear and prayed Ms. Murphy would pick up. “Hey Smiles,” she answered. “Where are you?” Linda whispered urgently. “Smoko break, why?” she inquired. “I need you to find Spiteri and bring her to Joan’s cell. She’s been ganged,” Linda whispered as she wiped the tears from her cheek. Brenda’s eyes widened as she dropped her cigarette. “Fuck. I’m on my way,” she promised and went searching for Jodie. 

After no luck checking the dining room, Brenda walked swiftly down the hall towards Jodie’s cell. Thankfully, she was the only one in her unit. “Jodie I need you to come with me,” Brenda instructed through heaving breaths. Jodie furrowed her brow, “I already told the other officer I wasn’t hungry, he said it was okay if I skipped breakfast,” she said. “No you don’t understand, I need to bring you to Joan,” Brenda pressed. Jodie shook her head and opened her mouth to speak. Brenda closed the door behind her. “No  _ listen _ ! She’s been ganged, and she’s asking for you,” Brenda said softly. Jodie’s lip trembled as she jumped up and began putting her shoes on. “What?! How did this happen?! Is she okay?” she stammered as she rapidly tied her laces. “I don’t know any more than that darlin, I’m so sorry,” Brenda sniffed as she fought back tears of her own. She grabbed Jodie’s hoodie and tossed it to her. “Put this on, head down. Stay close,” she said quietly. Jodie wiped her cheek with her sleeve and quickly followed Ms. Murphy to Joan’s cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Brenda and Jodie approached Joan’s cell. Linda was standing outside, and looked completely panicked. “How is she?” Brenda asked gently. Linda just shook her head erratically through shallow breaths. Brenda nodded and squeezed Jodie’s shoulder. “Brace yourself darlin’,” she advised softly. Jodie nodded and opened the door, closing it quietly behind her. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw Joan wincing in pain and trembling under the covers. “Oh Joan…” she whispered as she made her way to the bed, and knelt at Joan’s side. “Jodie?” Joan whispered as she tried to turn over. “I’m here. Don’t move if it hurts…” she said gently as she caressed Joan’s shoulder. “No, I...oh god,” Joan winced as the pain scorched her lower half. “I want to see you,” she groaned as she turned and laid on her other side. “Who did this to you?” Jodie whispered as quiet tears rolled down her face. Joan just closed her eyes and shook her head in response, her own tears burning her cheeks. Jodie stroked the older woman’s hair, her heart clenching in her chest as Joan tried to stifle her whimpers. “I...I’m so sorry Jodie,” Joan said shakily as she cried. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her forehead was speckled with droplets of cold sweat. “Shhh...I know,” Jodie whispered with a sad smile. “Just let me take care of you. Would that be alright?” she asked softly. Joan returned her sad smile with one of her own, and sighed quietly. 

Jodie got up and ran a washcloth under some cold water. She knelt back down and gingerly pressed the cloth to Joan’s forehead. “Are you cold?” she asked. “No,” Joan whispered as she closed her eyes for a moment and allowed the young girl to tend to her. After a little while, her breathing slowed to its regular pace. “Thank you for coming to see me my darling,” Joan whispered with a weak smile. “Is it...alright if I call you that?” she asked gently. “Of course,” Jodie whispered and closed her eyes, giving Joan a gentle kiss on her forehead. She smiled and held one of Joan’s hands as she gingerly ran her fingers through her hair. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moments as they reacquainted themselves with each other’s gentle presence. “Close your eyes Joan. You need to rest,” Jodie encouraged quietly. Joan offered a slight nod in response and closed her eyes. Brenda opened the door, her breath hitched when she saw the state that Joan was in. “Christ Joan…” she muttered under her breath. Joan opened her eyes and gave Brenda the most appreciative smile she could muster. “I brought ya some painkillers. I don’t know if they’ll help any but it’s worth a shot…” she said as she knelt down with two tablets and a glass of water. Joan took the tablets and put them in her mouth, and Jodie dutifully took the glass of water from Ms. Murphy and raised it to Joan’s lips. Brenda affectionately tousled Jodie’s hair and stood back. “Joan will you please let us take you to medical?” Brenda pleaded. “I can’t,” Joan whispered in response. “Stubborn as a mule you are…” Brenda grumbled. Jodie offered Joan another sip of water and put it down as Joan laid her head on the pillow. 

Linda opened the door and stuck her head inside. “Jodie you’ve got to go, work detail begins in two minutes,” she said through a harsh whisper. “Do I really have to leave?” she asked sadly, looking up at Brenda. “I’m sorry kid. You know we can’t have anyone seeing ya here,” she said with an empathetic pat on the shoulder. Jodie nodded and offered Joan a final sip of water. “Will you bring me back tonight?” the girl pleaded. Brenda shook her head, “can’t. Smiles and I are both off in an hour, we worked the graveyard shift. But I’ll bring you back tomorrow night. How does that sound love?” she offered gently. Jodie nodded with a grateful smile. She softly caressed Joan’s cheek and squeezed her hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow night. As soon as I can,” she promised. Joan smiled faintly and reached to wipe a tear from Jodie’s face with her thumb. “Be safe my angel. Come back to me,” she whispered, letting her hand linger on the curve of Jodie’s chin. Jodie smiled sweetly and kissed Joan’s cheek. She stood up and turned to face Ms. Miles. “Has Kaz seen her yet?” she asked. Brenda shook her head. “Can you make sure she takes care of her?” Jodie asked quietly. Brenda smiled and put her hand on Jodie’s back, leading her out of the cell. “Course I can love. We’ll keep an eye on her, don’t you worry,” she said soothingly. “Thank you,” she whispered as she left the cell. Brenda quietly closed the door and turned her attention to Ms. Miles. “Jesus Linda you’re shaking like a leaf,” she said. Tears welled in Ms. Miles’ eyes once more as she unfastened the top two buttons of her shirt. “I can’t get the image of her on the floor in the showers out of my head Brenda. Whoever did it was vicious. If she bleeds out I-” she trembled as Brenda interrupted her. “Darlin’ she’s not going to bleed out. Kaz will take good care of her. Linda, this is  _ not _ your fault,” she asserted as she put her hands on her friends shoulders. Linda let out a quiet sob, “how could it not be? I led her there! I left her alone while I moved the cameras. I should’ve been watching the door,” she sniffed. “Shhh…” Brenda soothed as she pulled Linda into a hug. “Go hide out in the staff bathroom and pull yourself together. I’ll cover for you for the next 45 minutes until we clock out,” she said quietly. Linda nodded wordlessly, rubbing the back of her hand against her eyes and took a deep breath. “Thanks Brenda,” she said with a forced smile. “Text me before you leave. I’ll drive ya home,” Brenda offered. Linda gave Brenda’s arm a squeeze and left for the staffroom. 

\----

Brenda pulled into Ms. Miles’ driveway and turned off the car. She turned to face Linda, who still seemed quite shaken up from what had happened to Joan on her watch. “You gonna be alright love?” Brenda asked gently. Linda nodded erratically and sniffed. “Still in shock I guess. Brenda you didn’t see her...she was bleeding everywhere, she was completely pale. Shivering in fear. I guess it was just all a bit...jarring,” Linda said quietly. “She’s going to be okay Linda. And so are you, I promise,” Brenda assured. Linda unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned back, letting out a long sigh. “How the fuck are you this calm?” Linda asked in a tiny voice. Brenda shrugged and grabbed her pack of cigarettes from the glove compartment. She passed one to Linda and stuck one between her lips. She lit her cigarette and exhaled, taking a moment to think about Linda’s question. “Well, all of this will end one of two ways. Joan survives, or she doesn’t. She ends up with Jodie, or she doesn’t. We’ll do what we can to help, and the rest is up to them. Simple as,” she said. “...plus the nicotine helps,” Brenda chuckled. Linda exhaled her own smoke and nodded in agreement. “I just...I fucked up Brenda. I could’ve prevented this. I should’ve just waited with her in the showers,” Linda said, stubbing out her cigarette with shaky hands. Brenda flicked hers out the window and grabbed Linda’s bicep, commanding the blonde woman’s gaze. “Enough of that. This is  _ not your fault _ . You were trying to do right by Joan, and right by the women. Linda you’re good at what you do. Your heart’s in the right place. If you don’t stop blaming yourself, so help me I will-” Brenda was interrupted by Linda grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Brenda tensed as her friend’s lips moved against her own. Linda pulled away, her cheeks flushed as Brenda’s eyes widened. Linda awkwardly looked straight ahead. “Shit. Sorry,” she muttered as she fumbled for the door handle and started to get up to leave. Brenda grabbed her arm, yanking her back down. “Are you?” Brenda asked curiously. “Am I what?” Linda asked nervously. Brenda let go of her friend’s arm as she looked quizzically into her eyes. “Are you sorry you kissed me?” she inquired with a subtle raise of her eyebrow. Linda swallowed as she began to blush an even darker shade of pink. “No,” she admitted quietly, looking down at her shoes. “Hey,” Brenda said gently as she hooked her finger under Linda’s chin, guiding the nervous blonde to meet her eyes. “Me neither,” she said softly, her lips slowly curving into a smile. She ran her thumb down the bow of Linda’s lips, her chin, and then slowly pulled Linda closer as she gently kissed her. Linda relaxed her body and grasped Brenda’s hand, lacing their fingers together. She ran her tongue along Brenda’ bottom lip, moaning softly. Brenda smiled in amusement and pulled away. Linda squeezed her hand and bit her lip. “Do you want to come in?” she asked brazenly. Brenda put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. “Let’s dial it back Smiles. You’ve had a brutal day. You’re upset, and still in shock. Let me make you a cuppa, and I’ll be on my way,” she said. Linda’s face fell as the embarrassment made her stomach turn. “And when you’re feeling better, if you still want to do this, I’ll take you out. Properly,” Brenda whispered. Linda smiled shyly and nodded. “Fair enough Murphy,” she responded. Brenda chuckled and shook her head. “What?” Linda asked. “Nothing, just surprised is all. I thought you were straight,” Brenda replied. “Yeah...so did I,” Linda said, flabbergasted. Brenda burst out laughing and gave her a gentle shove. “Dickhead,” Linda grinned with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Asshat,” Brenda retorted playfully.


End file.
